Guardian
by XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX
Summary: Because she was always there no matter what happened or what he did. SasuSaku


Uchiha Sasuke and his current team, Taka, were once again taking a break thanks to their drink-water-every-half-hour teammate. Currently, they are within a forest of flourishing cherry blossoms. The petals danced on the refreshing breeze. Raining down on every surface. Everywhere they look is filled with the delicate, pink blossom.

"Suigetsu are you done yet?" A redhead said while she shook the petals out of her hair only to be replaced by more. Said man looked up at her from his position on the ground.

"No and what's your problem? You seem moodier than usual. Not getting enough attention from our dear leader?" A loud splash resounded when the redhead's fist met with the male's face. Water rained down on the grassy clearing until it began to crawl and reform.

"What the hell was that for Karin?! It's not my fault he doesn't find you attractive." He snarled after his head was back on his shoulders.

"Shut up, what would you know?" She crossed her arms with a huff.

"But you have to admit that he's been strange since we've entered this forest." Suigetsu mused as he looked up into the trees, seeing the stoic Uchiha perched on a branch. Karin didn't want to admit it, but she knew it was true. Sasuke has been a bit off since they've been here.

"Maybe he just has something on his mind," Juugo, their giant of a comrade, stated as he stroked the breast of a small bird. They all stared at the Uchiha's unmoving form silently for a minute.

"Maybe it's a girl," more water echoed, crackling on the grass.

Sasuke sighed as he heard his two teammates squabbling again. He tuned out their senseless quarrel and refocused on his thoughts. His eyes followed the movement of the cherry blossoms. How nostalgic. Just seeing them brought back memories. Of Konoha, the people in it, and most of all, Team 7. More specifically, his pink haired teammate. As he stared at her namesake more memories surfaced. Memories of a more peaceful and happy time.

It was like the petals were wrapping around him, embracing him. He could almost feel her arms around him, as if she was right there with him, watching over him. He unconsciously reached his hand out to catch a full blossom. He reveled in the moment until a gust of wind blew the blossom away. He watched it drift farther and farther away. He shook his head, dwelling on those times won't help him now. He's made his choice and there was no turning back. He gracefully leaped into the clearing. A trail of petals following.

"We're going." His team got up and leapt back into the sea of cherry trees.

* * *

So many things have changed. He no longer wants to destroy Konoha, but to govern it. To obliterate the corruption and deception going on behind everyone's backs. But now, as he struggles for breath on the ground, bleeding out, he wonders if he'll live to see tomorrow. Madara succeeded in capturing all the tailed beasts and the Alliance is weakening under his growing prowess.

"Move!" Sasuke kept telling himself this over and over again. His body would only twitch and then give out again.

"Damn it!" His vision started to blur and blacken. Amidst the black snow he spotted a blur of pink. Each time he blinked it got significantly closer.

"Get up!" His eyes and teeth clenched with painful effort. His body immediately flinched as something came in contact with his back. It was good to know he could still feel something through the numbness. His eyes sprang open in an attempt to find the source.

"You're going to be okay. Just hang in there," a voice he knew quite well reached his muddled mind.

_Sakura?_

He felt his body being flipped over. A blur of green and pink hovered above him. Then a bright green glow lit the corners of his vision. It felt warm and comforting. Suddenly he could feel her healing hands over his heart. His lips parted.

"Wh-" he was cut off by a coughing fit, more blood seeped from his mouth. _Why are you doing this? I don't deserve this!_

"Don't talk." He was starting to see clearer. He could now see the tears she held back. The green fires of desperation and the affection blazing within her eyes. They burned him with her loyalty. Her fears. Her unwavering love. And they were all for him.

His hand settled over hers.

"I'm sorry," he said in an almost inaudible breath. But he knew she heard him as she slowly smiled through the mist of tears. Only then did they fall freely.

"Thank you Sasuke."

And she never looked more beautiful.

* * *

**READ: I have a poll on my profile with story ideas. **

**I plan to write all of them, but I want to let you guys**

** decide which one will come first, second, etc.**

**So please vote if you have time.**

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


End file.
